


It's Science!

by Skyepilot



Series: It's... [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fate, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, It's Science!, Late Night Conversations, Male-Female Friendship, Quantum entanglements, Skoulson - Freeform, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Short ficlet based on my obsession with Daisy and Coulson's complicated feelings for each other.  Probably will be jossed by 4x07.





	

She's been avoiding him, so she's surprised that he seems completely unsurprised when she finds him later.

He's alone in the office on the Z1, sitting in the chair, like he's been waiting up for her.

Looking a bit worse for the wear, with his sleeves pushed up his arms, the metal band on his prosthetic displayed.

"Hey," she says, trying to sound nonchalant as she stands in the doorway close to midnight.

The bruising is fading on her face, but she can still see the way his eyes move immediately to them. To her arms.

It makes her feel self-conscious, as she runs her arms along her red sweater sleeves, and he relaxes his face and stands up from his chair.

"Did you need something?"

He puts his hands on his hips, then turns to get a glass from the shelf behind him, holding up an empty one in her direction, and she nods her agreement.

She curls up into the chair and offers him a polite smile as he hands her the glass of scotch.

"I need to know," she begins, toying with the edge of her sleeve. "When you were....over there."

If she didn't know him better, she might not catch him freezing up for a moment, and then resuming his drinking.

But that's the thing.

She knows him.

"Yes?" he says, while she gathers her thoughts again.

"Did you...feel..."

"You?"

Her eyes go wide for a moment as he finishes her thought, and she sits up further in the chair, tucking her leg under her, and he turns his head to meet hers, frowning.

"Yes," he admits, quietly, then sets his drink down on the desk.

It's the loudest thing in the room for a moment, as he loses his focus, resumes his seat.

"The last thing I ever wanted, was for you to feel like I was controlling you."

He sounds tormented, but she breathes out, relieved, because he's been thinking this through as well.

"It wasn't just because you were thinking about me, are you sure-"

"I always think about you," he answers, resolutely. "This was different. I could feel you."

"What _is_ this?" she asks him, and reaches forward with a hand, to touch his, reassure him.

"Science?"  
  
It's not that it's funny, but they both laugh at the absurdity of it.

"Science we don't understand yet," he corrects himself, smiling down at her hand on his.

"I mean, it's not _that_ scientific," she says with a roll of her eyes. "Not all of it, anyway."

He peers at her and draws his eyebrows together, curiosity and astonishment mixed on his face. "Daisy. Hive made you feel-"

"You're not Hive," she interrupts. "Trust me. I've had time to think it through."

He looks at her like she's something unbelievable, something wonderful, and it hits her all at once.

"I thought about you...a lot, actually."

His eyes go a little wide, like he's waiting for the punchline.

"What was it like, on the other side?" she says, throwing him a little rope.

"It was empty," he starts. "Being in the same place, but empty. And knowing that the one thing you wanted the most was so close, but so far away."

"That sounds _really_ Byronic," she teases, putting the fingers of her other hand on top his, making small circles against the prosthetic.

"I thought I might never see you again," he says, seriously.

"Yeah," she smirks. "I wouldn't let that happen, Phil."

She looks up and finds his eyes on her, blazing, and it only makes sense, scientifically speaking, that they test this...connection.

Her fingers wrap around his, and she leans over the desk, and hesitates for only a moment.

His lips tremble slightly against hers, as she softly brushes their mouths together, until he reaches towards her and makes full contact.

It happens in a flash, but at the same time, they both know, releasing each other's hands.

They've both been avoiding this. Both for their own separate reasons, but it's never exactly been hidden, despite their carefulness.

He sits back in his chair with a sigh, a look of concentration on his face, as she does the same and reaches for her drink.

They both take a sip at the same time, then start to laugh.

"What now?" she asks, looking over at him fondly above the rim of her glass.

"Miss Johnson," he says, leaning forward on his arms.

"How do you feel about me asking you on a date?"


End file.
